fatty_catfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Glitch
"Game Glitch" is the twentieth comic of the seventh wave of Fatty Cat. It is the one-hundred fortieth comic overall. It is unknown when it will be written. Gallery > Synopsis Sheldon, his friends, and his owner have to go into the computer and stop Mockingcat from glitching the entire Internet. Plot The comic opens as Sheldon is sitting on the couch, looking really bored. He then remembers the "Enter PC" button on his computer, and realizes that he hasn't pressed it in a year. He decides to revisit game-world and zaps in. When he enters, he goes through an unusual tube made of squares. It dumps him in a large hall made of square screens. He takes one glance and realizes that this is not normal. He climbs back up out of the computer and calls his friends and owner. Once they all arrive, they gather around the computer and enter it. They again go down the tube and into the glitch-hall. Sheldon hears evil laughter coming from behind the screens. He begins Falcon-Punching multiple screens when the biggest screen turns on and displays an image of Mockingcat's face. Mockingcat seems pleased that they have all "joined him for the destruction of the Internet". Sheldon immediately recognizes him as the flying cat he fought with at the end of "The Hungry Games: Mockingcat". Joe asks Mockingcat what the "destruction of the Internet" means. Mockingcat explains how he plans to annihlate the Internet by using glitches. He also describes how Sheldon managed to fend off all of his glitch-creations on his previous attempts at this feat. He says that since Sheldon hadn't visited the computer in a while, he saw his golden opportunity. He then tells his Glitch-Minions to grab George. Sheldon asks why he would be after George, of all people. Mockingcat explains how he created Doom Ma George and how his plan to posess George failed. He tells his Glitch-Minions to attack and bite George, and before anyone can react, the glitch-poison from the bite has seeped into George's blood and he turns back into Doom Ma George. Sheldon quickly hides behind a Glitch-Minion to avoid being hit with one of Doom Ma George's digi-tentacles. Doom Ma George ends up digitizing the Glitch-Minion instead of Sheldon. The rest think that Sheldon had planned this out and follow suit. Mockingcat gets angry about the demise of his Glitch-Minions and releases the rest of his regenerated glitch-creations. As Doom Ma George is distracted by this, Sheldon pulls out his lightsaber and slices Doom Ma George, causing him to turn back into normal George. Seeing this, Mockingcat orders the glitch-creations to attack, and the screen his face is on turns off. The glitch-creations begin to battle Sheldon and his friends. During the battle, Kyle notices a vault with a locked door sitting in the middle of some glowing screens. He points it out to the rest and runs over to it. Sheldon and George follow him. Sheldon tells George to break the lock, but George claims that he's not strong enough. Sheldon reminds him of what Mockingcat did to him, and George lets out his inner strength and punches the lock, breaking it in the process. Once inside the vault, Sheldon sees Mockingcat standing at the end of a long hall, this time with no screens. The rest try to follow him in, but he says that it is "his battle". He begins to run down the hall, leaving the others behind. On the way to the other end, Mockingcat makes it difficult by shooting electricrystals at the ground around Sheldon. Sheldon miraculously makes it to the end safely, and attempts to Falcon Punch Mockingcat. He misses, and Mockingcat grabs Sheldon's arm before he can try to punch again. He explains what happened after the events of "Fatty Cat VS. Catty Fat", then grabs Sheldon's neck, says how he was created, and punches Sheldon, causing him to black out. Sheldon awakens back outside of the computer. George informs Sheldon that he apparently didn't defeat Mockingcat. Sheldon says that it's okay, because they destroyed all of the glitch-creations so Mockingcat couldn't destroy the Internet. But inside, Sheldon knows that Mockingcat will strike again. Trivia TBA Goofs/Errors TBA References to Other Comics *The Viruses from "Byte Size" return. *The "Enter PC" button from "Fatty Cat Visits YouTube" and "Fatty Cat Gets Game'd" returns. *Doom Ma George from "Sleepover At George's" returns. *The Master Of The Computerized World from "Fitness Testing" returns. *The electricrystals from "The Worst Hotel" return. *Mockingcat from "The Hungry Games: Mockingcat" returns. *The events from WebWars are brought up. Characters *Sheldon *Joe *George *Jessica *Kyle *Bill *Sheldon's Second Owner *Mockingcat (Antagonist) Minor *Viruses (Semi-Antagonists) *Master Of The Computerized World (Semi-Antagonist) *Doom Ma George (Semi-Antagonist) *Glitch-Minions (Semi-Antagonists) Category:Wave 7 Comics Category:Unreleased Comics Category:Special Comics